Moments
by Tonks32
Summary: Cassandra awakes in the middle of the night to her husband's singing and shares a special moment with him and their daughter. Part of the Adventures of Gideon Trevelyan


I know in the last few that I posted some people pointed out the errors. I'm sorry for them. I try to catch them all, but in the end I fail lol! So on that note I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested!

* * *

Cassandra awoke to a soft melody floating around the room, coming from the nursery to the left of the bed. Stuck somewhere between the fade and reality, the former hand of the Divine turned seeking her husband's warmth to combat the slight nip in the air, only to find the spot beside her empty. "Gideon." The music and soft singing wasn't in her dream. It was her reality and it made her heart meld with pure happiness. Wrapping the sheets around her naked body, Cassandra left the bed and walked towards the music. Gideon, Hero of Thedas and closer of the breech, sat on a stool, lute in hand, leaning down signing softly to their sleeping little girl in the crib.

The child with chubby cheeks and unruly hair just like her father's laid on her back enthralled by Gideon's singing. And who wouldn't be? Cassandra remembered that night in Haven when Gideon sang to her in hopes to comfort her as the world she knew shattered around her. The moment his voice lifted with the first note of the song, she'd been swept away. She never told him, nor would she, that night Cassandra found herself starting to fall for him.

"Did you wake her?" Cassandra asked opening the front of the blanket to press herself against his bare back so they were skin to skin.

The contact, the fiery ache that shot through him like a dragon's breath, overwhelmed Gideon causing him to lose all control and concentration on playing. Setting the instrument down freed his hands so Gideon could lay them over the ones Cassandra brought to rest on his chest. "I did not wake her."

Cassandra grunted, "That would be a first."

Savoring the moment, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, "I woke to her fussing."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you need rest, even if you won't admit it. I tried playing soft enough not to wake you."

Cassandra tiled her head with a smile, "And be denied such a memory."

Together they watched their beautiful daughter smile up at them, looking identical to her mother's. Brianna inherited most things from Gideon hair, eyes, nose, but that smile complete with small dimples was all Cassandra.

Reaching into the crib, Gideon stroked a finger over Brianna's smooth chubby cheek. The pregnancy hadn't been an easy one for Cassandra. With her aging body, the stress of rebuilding Skyhold, and helping the rest of Thedas move on all took a toll on her aging body. Three months in, Dorian told her to slow it down and taken an easy to reduce the stress. Something she actually listened to. To sit around and do nothing wasn't Cassandra's style. In the end, that proved to be less difficult thing for his wife. The baby ended up in the wrong position sending both the healers and Dorian into a panic. There'd been some mention of the chord pinning the baby, but to this day Gideon couldn't remember much about what they said other than the fact they told him if they couldn't fix it he would lose both the baby and Cassandra.

Looking at his beautiful and healthy daughter, Gideon forgot all his anger towards the Maker and fate for always seeming to want to punish them. He could forget about spending the first few minutes of her life in complete terror over all the blood the healers feared they couldn't stop. What he did remember crystal clear was how Cassandra, fading quickly into unconsciousness, pleading to see her daughter just once. Gideon remembered sobbing and barley able to hold himself together all the while his wife remained calm about the possibility of facing death just as long as she saw her daughter.

None of that mattered now. Both his wife and daughter were happy and most importantly healthy. Corypheus was long gone and the Inquisition no more. Most of his companions moved on when the organization found itself with no more purpose, while others remained in Skyhold because in the end it was their home. Dorian shifted in the role of head healer of the keep with great enthusiasm and of course his usual flare. Blackwall put his carpentry skill to good use by building everything and anything for his beloved niece. Maker help anyone that tired to hurt the young Trevelyan when she had god parents like Leliana and Cullen.

Cassandra pressed her lips to his graying temple, "What are you think about, my love?"

"How lucky I am to have found this family. To have you as my loving wife and to have this beautiful healthy little girl." A new and sudden pressure on his back jolted Gideon off the stool and nearly crashing into Brianna's crib. Arching a brow, he crossed his arms over his scarred chest. "Are you laughing at me, Lady Cassandra?"

"Oh yes." Cassandra didn't bother to hide it. "I certainly am."

"Hmpf." Smiling himself, Gideon knelt in front of his naked wife to place his hands on her swollen stomach. Cassandra looked like a goddess with her hair lose, a sheet wrapped around her shoulders and her skin glowing in the moon light. "I think he's mad I left him out."

Though he tried to hide it, Cassandra could see the worry lace in his gray eyes. Having another child was the focus of more than a handful of arguments between them. She understood her husband's apprehension. Brianna's birth had been anything but easy. "Don't fret, Inquisitor." She feathered her fingers through his hair, "Everyone, including the healer, assures me a second birth is easier on the body."

He prayed they were right. AS much as he enjoyed the thought of having another child to love, boy or not, Gideon wouldn't trade Cassandra for it. "Are you still convinced that it's a boy?"

"I think by not it's safe to trust what Cole says. Even if half the time I don't understand the things that come out of his mouth."

"You are so love, my son." They hadn't discussed names even through Dorian said that Cassandra was due any day now. "And you haven't even come into this world. I'm grateful for that and for you."

"And we are all thankful and lucky for you, my dear Trevelyan. Not because you are the Herald or Inquisitor. Nor because of what you've done for Thedas. We are thankful for you, Gideon Trevelyan, and all that you are."

Gideon placed warm open mouth kisses over her stomach until her fingers dug into his shoulders and he felt her legs start to tremble. His own body responded and no matter how much he longed to lose himself in her warmth, he drew away. "Should I run to the kitchen and fetch us a snack."

"What I want is, you to make love to me."

Gideon closed his eyes on a long say of pleasure. She pressed her form, as much as she could due to her stomach, against him driving out nearly every rational thought. "Cassie." Maker, this woman would be the death of him. They hadn't made love in over two months. The healer assured him over and over again that such actions were perfectly fine posing no risk to Cassandra or the baby. Still he resisted as hard as that had been at times. He would do nothing to comprise this pregnancy. Do nothing to chance losing the woman he loved.

The Seeker wallowed in the face she could affect the might Inquisitor to the point of losing his self-control. "Dorian told me that an orgasm can trigger labor. A Tevinter practice."

"Of course it is." Her hands were already working on the ties of his breeches. His body completely betrayed him leaving him no choice but to give into her damn forsaken hormones. "Let's get out of here before we wake Bree."

Smiling, Cassandra took his hand and lead him to their bed.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Breathe."

Using that breath to curse him to the fade and back, Cassandra crushed the very hand that started this all. The Tevinter had been correct. Minutes after they finished making love, labor started. She tried to remind herself as the pain tore through her that she'd been the one who seduced him. She just wanted to baby here as soon as possible to stop her husband from worrying himself to death. Just between her and the Maker, Cassandra was terrified. This birth might take everything from her including her life. The only living person that knew this fear was Dorian thought she was sure Gideon suspected. After all, he did know her better than she knew herself.

"Good. You're doing great, my love." Gideon positioned himself back behind her to take her weight. The healer came up beside him offering a cloth submerged in water with a disapproving look and a not so subtle mumble. All of them made it perfectly clear about their displeasure of at him being in the birthing room. Wasn't proper they said. Well, Gideon told them what they could do with their feelings. He'd be damned if he paced outside the door with the only thing to do was listening to his wife's screams of pain. Watching Brianna come into this world was a miracle he would hate to have missed.

Cassandra slumped against the Inquisitor letting him bath her brow. The cloth felt like a god send against her burning skin. Maker, she felt so weak. "Dorian please tell me he's almost out."

Dorian looked up, "Nearly there, Cassandra." The Mage didn't like how pale she looked. Blood pooled at his feet soaking into the hard wood. He already downed two bottles of lyrium to replenish his mafic in order to keep up his healing. "A few more big pushes and he'll be out."

Gideon heard the strain in Dorian's voice though he tried to mask. "Hang in there, Cassandra." He pressed his face into the side of her throat. Her pulse jumped against his lips, "For the love of Andraste, don't you dare leave me."

Cassandra reached up behind her and buried her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. "I have no intention of leaving you or our children."

Tears filled his eyes. Be strong. She needed all his strength. "We don't have a named picked out."

"Could always name it after me," Dorian chimed in.

She lifted a brow, "Fitting especially if a girl."

Gideon let out a strained laugh, "We are not naming our girl, Dorian. No matter how much I might love the man."

"I'm touched, Inquisitor." The Mage grinned in his usual way, "My life is now complete. Push."

Gideon felt the hair being ripped out of his head, but he kept his voice steady. "How about Anthony?" HE seethed through the pain his wife inflicted on him.

"Middle name." Cassandra panted out between curses.

He'd ask her line of thinking later when she wasn't causing him bodily harm. "Asheron? It was my grandfather's name."

"Better choose quickly," Dorian advised, "He's almost here."

Cassandra concentrated on breathing. In. out. In and out. As long as she was breathing meant her heart was beating. She would give her last breath to bring this child into the world.

"One last push."

The world stood still the moment Gideon heard his new born baby's cry for the first time. He held onto to her tight focusing on her ragged breathing while Dorian hurriedly swaddled the baby to trap its warmth. "Stay with me."

Cassandra lowered her arm too weak to hold it up any longer. "What is it?"

The Tevinter Mage grinned up at the couple. "I healthy baby boy. Ten toes and fingers and screaming like a banshee." He gently laid the bundle across Cassandra's chest.

Gideon wrapped his arms under hers helping support the baby. "What should we name him?" He tried to keep the haste out of his voice. He wanted her to Christian their baby with a worthy name if this would be their last moments together.

"I don't," Cassandra started to sage against him, "can't."

"Stay with me, my love." Gideon gave her a gentle shake glancing at Dorian who was fervently trying to stop the bleeding. "Cass."

"Asheron." Casandra whispered her eyes growing heavy, "Ash-Ash."

"Take the child." Gideon barked to the healer and thankfully one complied just in time to catch Cassandra as she went under. _Don't take her_ he silently prayed pressing his face into her damp hair. _Please don't take her from me._

0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o

Soft cries drew Gideon from the vigil he kept at his wife's bed side. He waved away the healer from picking up his crying son. Asheron would only have contact with him until Cassandra woke up. If she woke up. "I'm here." He scooped up the new born into his arms. He pressed his lips to Asheron's tiny brow. Like the night before with Brianna, he lifted his voice in song. The soft words seemed to enchant his son who quieted and starred up at him with small dark eyes. He could see Cassandra in the boy's face making his heart grow heavy. Could he so this without her? Be the father their children needed. Be the leader that Thedas called on him to be? Without Cassandra's unfathomed support and love, Gideon wasn't the same man.

The voices from the well swirled in his head almost manically, slowly driving him to the brink of madness. Only a few things calmed him and kept them at bay. Cassandra being at the top of that list. Throughout the entire two years of their quest to close the breech, her mere presence calmed him almost from the beginning. Then it was the smile that she always tried to fight when he said something ridiculous or she knocked him ass during their sparring session. Then her laugh. Her scent. Her disgruntle groan. Touch. Everything about her anchored him in the sea of chaos they waded through.

Without it, without her, he wasn't sure he would be able to keep his footing. Even now holding his newborn son the voices didn't want to quiet. They feed on his turmoil leaving his temples pounding and his vision blurring to the point he couldn't make out Asheron's face. Gideon kept singing and rocking doing his best to block out the screaming in his head.

Cassandra woke for the second night in a row to her husband's beautiful voice raised in a soft tune. Her body felt heavy and knew that it was from the blood loss. The last thing she remembered was Gideon pleading her not to leave him, his tone full of terror and grief. She remembered the echo of her new born son's wails almost as if he sensed the life draining out of her. She had prepared herself to give her life in order to bring their child into the world. Something incredibly selfish on her part. Gideon begged her after the hardship of Brianna's birth to take preventive measures Dorian knew of in order to prevent another pregnancy. Causing the man she loved any pain was the last thing she wanted to do. But she longed to give him a son. Wanted to make sure the name Trevelyan lived on.

A hand on her arm drew her attention to her left. Dorian sat at her bedside with a gentle smile. "Is Asheron okay?" She whispered not wanting to break up the moment between father and son just yet.

The Mage smiled, "Perfect. Drink this." He helped Cassandra grip her fingers around the healing tonic. "It will help with the weakness."

She required assistance on completing the task. He was right, per usual. The moment the liquid slid down her throat she felt it taking affect. He found herself able to put the empty flask on the bed side table. "Am I?"

His smile was soft and his touch gentle as he brushed her hair from her brow in a brotherly gesture. "It was close, Cassandra. You scared him." He stood nearly silently as Cole and left them alone.

"Gideon?"

The Inquisitor spun on his heels and was at her side in a heartbeat. Somehow, without disturbing Asheron's peace, he cupped the side of his face to kiss her senseless. "Maker woman." Gideon drew away only for a moment before capturing her mouth again. He let her taste wash away all his fears and sorrow. And just like that, hearing her voice and feeling her callused hands against his cheek, the voices dimmed to a faint whisper. "You're going to be the death of me."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course." Sniffling, Gideon sat on the edge of the bed to lay Asheron across her chest. The small child stirred and looked up at his mother with wide eyes.

Cassandra broke into happy tears, "Hi there little man." She let him wrap his tiny hand around her finger. "Welcome to the world."

"Dada?"

Gideon turned at the sound of his daughter's voice to find her standing wobbly in the door way with Cullen's help. "Bree what are you doing out of bed?"

Cullen blushed, "She was very persistent on seeing her new baby brother."

"Baby." Brianna tugged on her uncle's hand silently commanding him to help her into the room.

"Let her see." Cassandra suggested.

"Come here little bug." Thanking the Commander, Gideon helped his daughter climb up on to his lap. "This is your baby brother Asheron."

Popping her thumb in her mouth, Brianna rested her head on her father's shoulder and just watched Asheron as he feed from their mother's breast.

Smiling, Gideon pressed a kiss to her crown and soaked up this wonderful moment with his family.

* * *

Besides the mistakes (which i hope didn't take away too much from the story) how was it?


End file.
